


Touch

by ijustlikestorage



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jamie Needs a Hug, and Dani will give her one, its soft, jamie centric, kind of a character study? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustlikestorage/pseuds/ijustlikestorage
Summary: Touch.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Touch

Touch.

Jamie wasn’t used to being touched. At least not like this, Jamie was used to harsh, cruel, mean touch, like so many of her foster parents, like the people she met in prison.

This new touch, wasn’t always soft, like when it held her hand under the blankets. Sometimes it was firm, like when it pulled the bottle out of her hands on bad days. It wasn’t always soothing, like when it traced her back after she woke from nightmares, sometimes it dipped below her waistline and drove her near insanity.

But it was always loving, it was always _Dani_.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Damie, like its crazy. Anyone wanna be my possessed-by-a-hot-ghost girlfriend? I can grow Plant, sometimes. Anyway, please comment, don't be afraid to be mean!


End file.
